Strip Search
by Luna Luce
Summary: How do I always get myself into these predicaments? Here I was stripped down to my boxers with my hands cuffed behind my back and my face pressed against a wall. O/S,AU, J/B pairing.


**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is just a quick o/s. I like to take a moment and thank my muses: abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Karebear1965, Mama4dukes, and the lovely KimRathbone :P. Thanks ladies!**

**Beta'd by: The wonderful abbymickey24 and Karebear1965. If you have not read any of their stories you are truly missing out.**

* * *

><p>How do I always get myself into these predicaments? Here I was stripped down to my boxers with my hands cuffed behind my back and my face pressed against a wall. I could feel a hot breath ghosting along my shoulder blades and spine before I felt soft lips brush against the center of my back.<p>

"Tell me Mr. Whitlock, do you have any illegal substances on your person?" The female police officer asked.

I shook my head. My words seemed to fail me the moment her small hand traced the black ink that wrapped around my bicep ending right before my elbow. I could feel the starched fabric of her shirt as she pressed herself against my back.

"Answer me Mr. Whitlock," she growled out.

Fuck, her raspy voice was sending jolts straight to my dick. All I wanted to do was turn around, take these damn handcuffs off, and wrap her legs around me while I thrust deep inside her.

"No ma'am." I was a little breathless when I answered her, my fantasy playing out before my eyes. I tried to move my head to the side so that I could see the tight little body I'd caught a glimpse of earlier. All I'd seen was a brief flash of blue before I was facing the wall and it was gone from my line of sight.

"Good answer, Mr. Whitlock. Now you're not carrying any unauthorized weapons are you?"

I looked down at my aching dick as it twitched at her words. I couldn't help smirking. "No ma'am. I can assure you the only weapon I have is indeed authorized for me to carry. But if you don't believe me you can check for yourself."

I had a full blown grin on my face as she turned me around to face her and I found myself staring into the deepest brown eyes I'd ever seen. She looked me up and down before her eyes came to rest on my second, standing at attention and ready to report for duty. Her eyes shot back up to my face and I smirked at her shocked expression. She looked at my lips before looking back into my eyes, her pouty lips forming into a smirk of her own.

"You're a regular smart ass aren't ya boy? You know what we do with pretty little boys like yourself who like to pretend they're bad boys? We lock them up for a night with the real hardened criminals. If your lucky you might be able to save that sweet ass of yours from getting taken during the night."

She was fucking playing with me right? There was no way I was spending the night defending my ass from some muscle head who believed no means yes.

"You're fucking with me right..?." I looked at her badge to get her last name only to find it covered with her long brown hair. I looked back into her face just in case she felt that I was staring at her tits. I'll admit they were perfect, but I'd rather have them in my hands, better yet my mouth, than just stare at them. "I mean you wouldn't really throw me in some cell with a sex starved inmate, who would probably think my ass is the next best thing."

She smiled at me before her eyes trailed down my body. She licked her lips before she looked up at me through her lashes.

"Don't forget your mouth. You've got a beautiful mouth. You'll have to make sure to keep it closed or it might be seen as a invitation." She licked her lips again. And fuck me if that wasn't making me wish she would drop to her knees and swallow my dick whole. "Perhaps we can make a deal, Whitlock. I can forget the whole ordeal if you help me end the dry season I've been having. What do you say, Whitlock? Care to help me out?"

Holy shit, can this really be happening? I just got propositioned for sex from a cop, a sexy brunette cop at that. I looked her up and down before stopping at her heart shaped face once again to admire her beautiful lips. She lifted her eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest making her breasts strain against the shirt.

"Well, Whitlock? It's either a yes or a no, it's not that difficult to answer. Unless you like the thought of some bald, sweaty, overly muscled man behind you?" She looked back down at my second which had slightly deflated at the thought of another man coming anywhere near him.

"Fuck no! I'm no fudgepacker. I like pussy and really think I was going to turn down an offer for sex? The question is are you sure you want to do this Darlin'?"

I watched as she shuddered and her lids dropped lower. "Oh I'm sure I wanna do this."

She stepped closer and raked her nails down my chest leaving a trail of angry red marks behind. She lifted up on her toes to bite my ear before she whispered. "You sure you can handle me bad boy?"

I groaned and bucked my hips as her hand landed on my dick. "Oh I'm sure Darlin'. I can handle whatever you throw at me. Now undo the handcuffs so I can help you out of those clothes."

She stepped back and smirked. "Oh no I think we'll leave the cuffs on for a little longer. I like having you at my mercy."

With that she dropped to her knees and reached for the waistband of my boxers, pulling them down with one tug. Before I could even get used to the cool air in the room, her hot little hands were grasping my dick. I looked down as I watched her lean forward. She looked up just as she took the head into her mouth.

Slowly, I watched as my dick disappeared inside her mouth, inch by inch. She dropped one of her hands down to my balls and tugged lightly as she moved the other hand up and down the part of my shaft that wasn't currently in her mouth. She pulled back twirling her tongue as she went before letting me go with a pop.I looked down praying that she wasn't done, she winked before taking me in her mouth once again.

I watched as my dick disappeared almost completely before I hit the back of her throat. She hummed as she wiggled her tongue and then hollowed out her cheeks. I groaned at the suction and bucked my hips causing her to growl and press one of her hands against my stomach in a attempt to keep me from moving.

Fuck, I had never had a woman do the things she was doing to me with her mouth. Then again I've never been handcuffed while getting head either. I could feel the tingling sensation behind my navel build up as she continued to hum and growl while bobbing her head up and down. I felt her tongue press against that vein once again and she tugged on my balls. I grunted as my muscles clenched in my stomach.

"Um...Darlin' if you don't want me to come soon you might want to stop."

She looked up and slowly slid my dick out her mouth giving it a light kiss before letting go and getting up off her knees. I wanted her to uncuff me but she had other plans. She started slowly unbuttoning her shirt. I couldn't stop myself from licking my lips as little by little creamy flesh was revealed. She dropped her shirt to the floor and as much as I loved watching her strip I wanted her to move a little faster.

She must have sensed what I was thinking because she had the rest of her clothes off in just a few seconds. She stood before me in all of her naked glory, skin flushed, chest heaving and eyes glazed with lust. She bent down and grabbed the keys for the cuffs before walking the few steps to me, her glorious tits bouncing with each step.

"Turn around bad boy so I can take the cuffs off."

I did as I was told and turned to face the wall again as I waited for the click of the handcuffs. As soon as she released me and the handcuffs hit the floor with a clank, I brought my hands up in front of me and rubbed the red marks before turning around. I grabbed her waist and brought my head down, crashing my lips against her slightly parted ones.

She moaned into the kiss as I trailed my hands down her back to her round ass. Grabbing a handful in each hand, I began to lift her just as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I was wrapping her legs around my waist when she stopped kissing me, pulling her mouth slightly away.

"Condom?" She wiggled her hips just enough for the tip of my dick to graze her dripping wet core. I groaned when she used my shoulders to push up so that she was hovering just above my dick. I could feel the heat radiating from her core.

"In my pants Darlin'." I nodded toward my pants slung over the back of the chair. She slipped from my grasp and walked over to the chair, swishing her hips and making her luscious ass jiggle. She pulled the condom package out and looked down at the wrapper before looking at me with a raised brow.

"Trojan Twisted. Nice choice."

I shrugged my shoulders and smirked as I walked toward her. Reaching for the condom she batted my hand away. "Nuh-uh bad boy don't make me cuff you again."

I raised my brow as she ripped the packet open with her teeth. She kneeled before me placing the condom in her mouth. I watched as this little brunette firecracker rolled the condom down my dick using nothing but her lips and tongue. Soon as it was on she popped back up and turned around, poking her ass out as she leaned over the chair.

Taking that as an invitation, I grasped her hips and pulled her back. Giving her ass a smack I pushed forward into her now drenched core. Fuck, she was so tight. She gasped as I pulled out and plunged back in harder.

"Mmm...yes bad boy right there. Sooooo good. Harder. Faster. Smack my ass again."

Kinky little minx. She was moaning out demands as I pounded in her. I raised my hand and let it fly. Hitting her ass, I watched it jiggle as a red hand print began to bloom on her left ass cheek. She moaned again and pushed back against me grinding her hips against my groin. Her body had a light sheen of sweat making it easy for me to slide my hands around to tweak her beautiful breasts before settling them back against her hips, digging my fingers into her soft succulent flesh.

The only sounds in the room were of my thighs hitting her ass, my hands alternately hitting each ass cheek that rang in sync with each thrust I made, and my grunts mixing with her moans. I could feel her trembling underneath me as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her toward me. I slowed my thrusts as I switched places with her, sitting down in the chair and kissing between her shoulder blades. She somehow swiveled in my lap so that she was facing me. As her arms wrapped around my neck I leaned forward to capture one of her hardened nipples between my lips. I sucked and nipped lightly at it before I decided to move to the other one giving it the same treatment. She lifted slightly causing her nipple to fall out of my mouth, before she slammed back down with a groan. I pressed my fingers into her hips as she continued to slam down, rocking forward each time. Her muscles began to clench around my dick and I could tell she was near.

"Ugh...so close bad boy. Oh. My. God. Whit..." She bit my shoulder to drown her screams. Her body was trembling as her walls convulsed and tightened. I grunted and crashed my lips into hers as I came. She lifted her head from my shoulder and smiled.

"Wow Jasper, if this is what it's like now, I can't wait to see what happens when we're married."

I smiled as I kissed her lips. "Well, all I can say to that is, if you want to role play in my uniform again you'll be the one stripping first."

She giggled before leaning in and giving me another kiss. "Whatever you say Officer Whitlock. But promise me that one of these days you'll throw on a cowboy hat." I raised a brow in question. She giggled. "What? I always fantasized about saving a horse and riding a cowboy."

I laughed and smacked her ass. "Sure Bella, whatever you want."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Was it lemony enough for you? Did you like Bella taking control? Let me know. Remember us writers love to hear what you readers think. So hit that review button below.<strong>


End file.
